Love Is SO Much More Than A Four Letter Word
by Slytherin-Smartass69
Summary: When Hermione graduates from hogwarts and everyone wants to recruit the brightest witch of their time, which offer will she accept? A ministry job, A job as an Auror or just maybe a job at Malfoy enterprises? DM/HG
1. Recruited

A/N: Hey guys I know I should have stuck to only doing one story at a time but this idea just kind wouldn't get out of my head so I thought well why the hell not post it.

Disclaimer: My stories are made from my imagination, but all the characters places ect. Belong to the fabulous JK Rowling.

Hermione Granger sat at her kitchen table in her newly acquired flat; it had been her graduation present from her parents. She had graduated from Hogwarts two days prior and was still receiving a minimum of four job offers a day.

Of course this came as no surprise to Hermione, who in there right mind wouldn't want the brightest witch of the age working for there company, and she was positive being one of the three main war hero's probably didn't hurt her resume either.

So far she had been offered three teaching posts at Hogwarts, which were charms, transfiguration and much to her surprise even Snape, had offered her his post. She had been offered a job as an auror, along side three other departments.

But it was today's mail that caught her attention the last envelope addressed to her Miss Hermione Granger and sealed with the Malfoy inc. emblem.

In the war many of the pureblooded family's had flipped over to the light side, one of the biggest shocks had come when the Malfoys including Lucious. Since the war had ended the Malfoys had created a company that was now a highly respected company in the wizarding world. The company itself was created by Lucious and it marketed its own line of brooms that had taken quidditch by storm.

She opened the envelope to find a hand written letter, written by Lucious himself waiting for her. The letter read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_My name is Lucious Malfoy as I am sure you are aware. I write to you representing my very own company Malfoy Inc._

_We are looking for someone to replace our head of the Accounting departments' assistant, and we can not think of a more appropriate candidate then yourself._

_Please respond back when you have reached an answer on my preposition._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucious Malfoy _

This was certainly a surprise she had never expected an offer from him, solely because even thought the Malfoys had switched to the light side Hermione and Draco had still not been able to see eye to eye on anything.

Well actually that would be a very grand understatement, they were about as similar as night and day, black and white or well Granger and Malfoy. They fought every time they were in the same vicinity for over 10 seconds, and working for the same company was sure to be no exception.

The only problem Hermione had was that the job was just too perfect to pass up. It was in the field she had wanted to work in, she would get to help head up a department as her first job, something she had predicted was going to take years of hard work to achieve.

She began weighing the pros and cons of this job and could come up with many pro but only the single con that is Draco Malfoy. Hell she didn't even know if he was going to be working there but she could guess that he would be.

She finally decided that this job was what she wanted and that if Draco Malfoy had a problem with that, it was his problem not hers. With this in mind she wrote her reply letter to Lucious, saying she was interested and wanted an interview.

The answer she got back, came as quite a surprise, it turns out it hadn't been an offer to for an interview but a job offer where if she accepted she started work the next day. The real surprise though came from who had replied, it was signed Draco Malfoy head of accounting.


	2. Entering Malfoy Interprises Or Not?

A/N: Thanks goes out to Rambina for reviewing and to Larrabee for reviewing and correcting my mistake, I hope I spelt it right this time.

Disclaimer: Im not Jk Rowling ahduh, would I really be posting on here if I was!?

Hermione being herself usually would be ecstatic that she was about to start work the very next day but there was one thing that held her back from being excited and his name was Draco freaking Malfoy.

She made her way into her closet, looking for her best outfit for her first day. In the end she picked out a black pencil skirt that fell two inches above her knee with a small slit up the back, and a blood red silk blouse. She had to stay loyal to her Gryffindor colors right?

Her hair and makeup was the next step, fortunately for her in her seventh year at Hogwarts her hair had been tamed by a spell she had found in a book, leaving it now in soft curls cascading over her shoulders and down to mid back. For makeup, she had been blessed with a great completion all she needed was a swipe of brown eye shadow and some mascara.

On her way out of her flat she slipped on her black pumps and her black jacket that cinched at the waist and made her way to her favourite muggle coffee shop. She greeted the staff and grabbed her signature latte that she had every time she stepped into a Starbucks.

With her latte in hand she made her way into the magical district, and towards Malfoy Enterprises. She walked over to the elevator and found that you needed a key to access it, so she made her way over to the security guard that had been watching her suspiciously.

"Um excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find either of the Malfoy's" Hermione asked the guard politely.

"And may I ask why you need the Malfoy's" he responded somewhat gruffly.

"Oh because I work here it's my first day" she answered back. Her reply was met with a deep laugher.

"Im sorry mam' im going to have to ask you to leave the building, and next time you should think about coming up with an actually plausible excuse for wanting to see the Malfoy's". With those words he grabbed her arm tightly and proceeded in trying to drag her towards the door.

At that precise moment another man was on his way through the doors, among seeing the woman struggling with the guard he stopped and tried to help with the situation.

"Charlie, may I ask why you're pestering this lovely young lady?" he asked his voice obviously tinted with malice.

"Oh um Mr. Zambini I didn't see you there sir, she claims she works here but that's obviously a lie and she wishes to speak to either of the Malfoy's" Charlie replied.

"Blaise Zambini?" the woman questioned. Blaise simply nodded his head.

"Do I know you?" he inquired.

"Yes you do my names Hermione Granger" She said finally wiggling away from the doorman.

"Granger?" Blaise inquired with a slack jaw, he could not believe that he had never noticed how gorgeous she really was when he was back in school about a week ago.

She simply nodded her head.

"Ok moving on why are you here?" Blaise pressed.

"Why will no one believe I actually work here?" she all but growled, and continued "I was personally offered a job by Lucius Himself!" she muttered outraged that she was being doubted.

"Well sorry but look in a mirror; who's going to believe that you're going to work form a broom company, and not a freaking modeling agency" he added the last part under his breath.

"No need to stand there all day Charlie I obviously have this dealt with and Miss Granger will be coming with me to Malfoy seniors' office." With that Blaise lead Hermione toward the elevator, and Charlie made his way towards his desk.

As the elevator doors closed so did Hermione's rational thoughts, the last one that weaseled its way in was; what in hell have I gotten myself into?


	3. A date and seeing Lucius

A/N: Special thanks goes out to Larrabee for reviewing not only one but both chapters !!

Also to Tyrande Wisperwind and Ca803 for also reviewing chapter two!

The doors closed and the elevator lurched into an upward motion. Blaise turned to stare at Hermione whilst she was busy taking off her jacket and straitening her blouse.

"Merlin how stupid was mankind this time, how could we not notice her obvious curves" Blaise thought cursing himself for never taking the time to get to know the Muggleborn Gryffindor.

"So Hermione, we never got to really hangout in Hogwarts; and since you're new to the company you should let me escort you out to dinner, of course just to make up for Charlie's stupidity, what do you say?" he asked Hermione, desperately trying to secure a date with the witch before any of the other men in the company got the chance.

"Oh of course Blaise that's so sweet of you of course id love to have dinner with you" she replied sweetly with a smile.

"Oh and Blaise are you sure it's just to make up for Charlie?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

In turn Blaise blushed and nodded the elevator doors opened to reveal a stunning office and Lucius Malfoy seated in his chair at his large mahogany desk. He looked to the doors surprised to have any visitors and smiled upon seeing Hermione; he got up and gave her a casual greeting along side giving Blaise a handshake.

"Well it sure is a pleasure miss granger and I would love to say how pleased we are that you chose Malfoy enterprises with all the other options this world must hold for such a great young witch as yourself, Blaise you're needed in accounting at your job im assuming" Lucius asked.

Blaise nodded bid good day to Lucius and told Hermione to meet him at the front doors at 6, she simply nodded and smiled.

Lucius told her to take a seat, which she did and the pair began to talk.

"Now Hermione im aware that you and my son have never really seen eye to eye" Lucius said.

"That's the understatement of the year" Mumbled Hermione under her breath, aware that Lucius had still heard her.

"Well for this job position, you will be his assistant, meaning your in charge of scheduling, also being his secretary and whatever else he needs you to do to help lighten his load around here, understand Miss Granger?" Lucius asked.

Hermione simply nodded and responded with a light yes sir, Lucius then proceeded to tell her that The Ferret's offices were down four levels and that she was to report back to Lucius at the end of the day on how her first day had gone.

With that she bid her goodbyes, and returned to the elevator which in turn brought her down to the accounting floor. She was met by the site of about a hundred cubical desks upon the opening of the door and a single office door with the name Draco Malfoy written on a sliver plaque.

A/N: OK readers I know this chapter is really short but there are a few things I want to ask your opinion on. Draco Malfoy Nice or Normal (not so nice : P) ? Do you guys think it would be a good idea to make Draco a single parent? Or should I go for a different plot line? Please let me know thanks! And if there's anything anyone really wants to see in this story or want another one written don't hesitate to review!

~~~~ Slytherin Smartass ~~~~


	4. Working for the ferret & Lucius's Plan

A/N: Thanks to the many Reviewers, and thanks for all the great input. To tell you guys the truth I don't have this story mapped out in my head. I have a scene here and a scene there and an ending of course but what happens along the winding path before we reach the end is still unknown so any and all advice is welcomed. ~Slytherin Smartass~

Im not in love

This is not my heart

Im not gonna waste these words

About a Girl

- The Academy Is

Hermione was not the least bit intimidated by the door as many others obviously were, or maybe they were simply scared of the man the four walls contained. All Hermione noticed was that people seamed to walk by the door quite quickly not quite as leisurely as they walked about the rest of the office.

She walked up to his office and knocked on the door. She heard a muffled "come in" sound from the other side of the door, she stepped forward and twisted the knob and gracefully walked into his office.

Upon her arrival he did not look up from his morning paper, he simply said "you're late Granger". At this she looked at the clock and it was true she was fifteen minutes late, it must have taken her more time with that guard and with Lucius than she had thought.

"I apologize Malfoy, I was kept at security for ten minutes because you're idiotic guard Charlie didn't believe that I worked here" She spat icily. She continued this time in a softer tone "you should be happy im here now that horrid man was about to through me out of the building, until Blaise saved me and took me to your father, then he directed me to your office, your highness" The last part she said with malice causing Draco to look up from his Daily prophet long enough to look her up and down and then go back to his paper.

"Whatever Granger, I don't want excuses I want you here on time tomorrow" he said "Well that is if you make it to tomorrow as an employee" he added as an after thought.

He stood from his desk and walked past Hermione and out the door, after he was a few steeps out the door he turned and looked at Hermione "Granger come on you should be smart enough to know how to follow someone after all you followed potty and weaslebee around for 7 years of your life" with that comment she restrained the comment she had thought up about him being the ferret and that he should be following her on a leach, and followed him out the door.

"Malfoy were are we going?" Hermione questioned as they neared the elevator, he stepped inside and motioned for her to do the same. He remained quiet and did not justify her question with an answer. They arrived on the sixth floor which was two floors up from his offices, the doors opened to reveal a room filled with port keys and fireplaces no doubt used for fluing.

Draco steered towards a fireplace, and grabbed a handful of flu-powder. "Come on granger get in here" He directed. She stepped into the fire and he wrapped his arm around he waist, dropped the flu-powder and yelled a location she was not familiar with.

Meanwhile in Lucius's office he sat on the phone with his wife Narcissa, talking about there latest plan to find the perfect match for there son. To them perfect meant three things: 1- That she was intelligent 2- that she looked the part to be a Malfoy and the final one was that it would help re-build the Malfoy name to the fullest, by the girl preferably being a Muggleborn witch.

The pair had looked for quite awhile for a witch that would be able to control Draco and to fill all their requirements. So far they had only found one and she had started work this morning as Draco's assistant.

Yes that's right the pair had employed Hermione granger in hope that Draco and Hermione would fall in love for most of the order and many friends thought they pair were perfect for each other and that they were just to stubborn to admit it. After all Opposites attract for they are not opposite they are complimentary.

Unbeknown to Lucius Blaise Zambini had heard the whole conversation with his wife, and had many different plans running through his head, but what I can guarantee you is that none of them included Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger.


	5. Australia

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, you keep me writing. PLEASE REVIEW!! If the story is good enough to add to you're alert list or to be put on your favourites then it's good enough to be reviewed by you!

They proceeded to have a small lunch, over even smaller talk. When both Hermione and Draco had finished, Draco stood and excused himself and Hermione saying he had a meeting that he was required to attend to back in Diagon alley. When the pair exited the restaurant, Draco turned to Hermione.

"Ok Granger time to prove yourself, and that your not useless. I have a package that I need by 5 and its 3. I have to go to a meeting so im going to let you go and pick up the package, it is of the utmost importance, understand Granger?" she nodded her head.

"Ok, now here's the address, and it better be back by five!" he added the last part bitterly, and took off down the street.

"Um Malfoy it says here that it's in Australia!" she yelled after him.

"Yes now get your ass going you have to be to Australia get the package and back to Malfoy industries by 5, Go granger" He screamed the last part as he saw she was about to retaliate.

She hurried along to the fireplace they had first arrived here from, stepped in and yelled the address perfectly clearly. When she opened her eyes she was in a shop that looked much like the quiddich store back in Diagon alley.

She walked up to the front desk at the store and asked if she was at 148 killam drive. The young wizard shook his head no and said that the store she was looking for wasn't a wizarding store but a muggle one. He told her the directions and that she would of course need a cab to get there. Hermione thanked the man and walked out into magical Australia, and proceeded to walk into the muggle shopping district; where she hailed a cab.

The drive gave her time to contemplate, she personally hated Australia with all her heart, for this is where her parents had slipped form her grasp. During the war she had insisted that they had to move far away and they had complied and moved in with Hermione's aunt here in Australia.

But what Hermione didn't know at the time was that the death eaters had tracked her parents and had killed them a short time after the war had started to try to shake Hermione, in which they had also succeeded.

Luckily that's where there success had ended, Harry had defeated Voldemort and the order had captured many of the death eaters of course a few were still loose but were deep in hiding and didn't dare do anything.

The cab halted and that seamed to pull Hermione from her reverie, she paid and thanked the driver. She climbed out of the cab and looked for a shop that had the numbers 148; she spotted it after only seconds. She looked at the sign and swore, she was going to kill Draco Malfoy!

He had the nerve to send her halfway across the world to pick-up a parcel that was "of the utmost importance", when the parcel was a freaking bottle of HAIR GEL!? Who the hell did he think he was?


	6. Meltdown

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! Sorry for the delay on this chapter I hope it's up to your guises standards!

I tear my heart open

I sew myself shut

My weakness is

I care too much

The scars remind us

The past is real

I tear myself open

Just to feel

A single bottle sat in her lap. Some may want to believe it was special. Others may see the truth it was ordinary, no different than what would be found in any store. It was not expensive, nor was it cheap; it simply was.

The simplicity of the situation was that Draco Malfoy, the bane of her existence, had sent her to Australia to pick up a parcel that was to be classified as of the utmost importance. He had sent her on a pointless errand that could have been a trip to diagon alley if his intentions had not been to piss her off, to push her towards quitting.

He had sent her to Australia for a bottle of hair gel.

She had taken the time in the cab, to think. About quitting? Maybe, about screeching at Draco Malfoy until her lungs would simply be deprived of air and her voice was long gone? Definitely.

But the feeling that was over stimulating her recently cold heart was sorrow. What kind of bastard would send her on a pointless journey to the one place on earth she truly felt vulnerable? Who could be so cruel to make her go through the pain of visiting the place where her parents had taken there last breaths?

It surfaced all of her insecurity's of her parent's death being Hermione's fault. It made her think of how their blood was stained upon her hands and would never wash away.

It was official Draco Malfoy was a pitiless, merciless, malicious, callous man. That was Hermione's last thought before she stepped out of the cab paid the man and flooed back to Malfoy enterprises. She stepped out of the fireplace, avoiding all others and made her way to Malfoy's office.

She arrived an entered not bothering to knock, he didn't seem the least bit startled by her arrival. He looked up from the report he held in his hands, and casually said "late once again Granger".

That had been the last straw; nothing held her back from snapping. There was nothing restraining her from causing the arrogant git bodily harm, but no she would not do that it would only please him. While she was swallowing back her anger she forgot to close the floodgates, and her traitorous tears began to fall.

Before she knew it she was absolutely bawling, she fell to the floor reduced to nothing but a blubbering mess. The wait of the world seemed to be pressing down on her lungs, she drew in a last ragged breath before she was met by a welcoming darkness.

Draco who had witnessed the whole thing muttered a slew of curse words while picking Hermione up bridal style and running to the elevator, in turn he made his way to his father's office who better to help him then his father.

He burst into his father's office out of breath, carrying the still blacked-out Hermione. His father was wearing a smile upon seeing his son, but that quickly fell into a livid expression when he saw the girl hanging limply in his arms.

"What the hell happened Draco" He all but screeched. Draco looked terrified, he hadn't hear that tone used but his father in months,

"I don't know, I sent her to Australia to pick-up a parcel and then she came back into my office, I informed her she was late. Her expression went from livid to something else then she fell to the floor crying then she just blacked out." He said in a rushed tone as he laid her down on the couch in his fathers lounge.

His father walked over and cast a diagnostic spell on her, to find out that the only injury she had was a sprained wrist and the fact she had blacked out. He decided he would cast the enervate charm in 10 minutes had she not woken by herself, besides the next conversation that was about to happen between him and his son was nothing for any lady's ears.

"What were you thinking sending her somewhere by herself, for all we know she could have been raped while she was there. I went through all the trouble to find a young Pretty little assistant for you and this is what happens on her first day would you rather I hire pansy?" He snarled. His son gave a look of disgust and shook his head no preparing for the rest of the rant.

"Wow, why's the room spinning?" asked a much disoriented Hermione. The second she saw Malfoy jr. everything seemed to flood back into her mind in a woosh. She had gone to Australia, to get a parcel, it had been a bottle of gel. She had thought about her parents, came back to the office, cried then blacked out.

She though back to her parents and then started crying again, she curled into a small ball making herself feel safe. When she saw Malfoy jr. approaching her she screamed "Don't touch me, stay away you nasty, heartless vindictive Bastard."

A few minutes passed and she remained there sobbing on the couch Malfoy just stared, this time Lucius tried to approach the girl, she allowed it. He sat next to her on the couch, and turned to face the sniveling witch and asked what was wrong.

"My parents, dead in Australia, death eaters did it" and collapsed into another fit of sobs "I want Blaise" were her last words before she crawled back into a small ball. Lucius was not happy but complied; he did not want Hermione and Blaise getting close. But right now he didn't want to upset her further so he sent for Blaise.

Blaise arrived within a minute, when he saw Hermione he walked over to the couch and softy said her name, she looked up before launching herself into his arms. He simply held her whilst she cried into his shirt, after she had cried herself to sleep he stood with her in his arms as if she weighed noting and walked out into the office where the other two had migrated to.

"I don't know what the hell happened but im gonna take her home, Lucius her address please." Blaise asked in a polite tone.

"You know I cant let you do that the company has to ensure she makes it home safe, myself or Draco will have to take her home." He replied.

Blaise looked hesitant when he saw Draco stretch his arms open, but none the less he passed the girl to him and excited the office.

Draco looked down at the girl he held in his arms and a new feeling coursed through him, guilt. Had he know that her parents had been murdered in Australia he wouldn't have made her go, right? Or would that have been an added bonus for him? He didn't know, all that mattered right now was getting Hermione back to her flat safely.

"Draco we have a problem she didn't supply us with an address, so is it possible for her to spend the night in your guest room?" Lucius asked.

Draco nodded, but secretly feared her wrath when she woke in the morning, and realized who's flat she was currently in.


	7. Clarification AN

I just want to clarify some things that people were asking about from the last chapter.

Hermione called out for Blaise because he was the only other person she knew at the company for the moment and he had seamed like a nice guy.

Also I've put nothing in the story saying that Hermione and Blaise no be just bffs, at this point anything's possible.

It's really your guises choice on chapter length the more reviews I get the more words ill write in the chapter.

And I know some of you thought that possibly Draco was in love with Hermione before reading the third chapter but he isn't. And his father isn't trying to make it up to him. Lucius is a selfish bastard trying to fix his family's name after he drug it through the mud.

Also at this point im extremely busy with school and it's an English project where I have to write 4 essays 6 short stories and a descriptive vignette. So by the time I finish whatever part I do each day I have no desire to write, so the story is stuck in second gear right now. Im leaving for a tournament this weekend and I promise to have an extremely long chapter out on Thursday afternoon.

Thanks for all your support and patience

With love ~Slytherin_Smartass


	8. The Explosion, or not?

A/N: Hey its not as long as I would have liked it to be but I wrote it all this afternoon because I had to work on my project at all other times, so if you like it review and if you don't, review anyways! Remember the next chapter will come out sooner, if I get a lot of reviews! Enjoy. ~Slytherin-Smartass~

Hermione sat up the next morning in the unfamiliar bed, rubbing her eyes that were puffy from crying. She scanned her surroundings for something to hint at where she was currently residing, but found none.

Although she did spot three doors, one she assumed led into the hall or main room and the other two were probably a closet and a bathroom. She lifted herself from the bed and walked over to the first door, and found it to be a giant closet filled to the brim with Quiddich uniforms both male and female made by Malfoy enterprises. The next door she slid open was a door leading into a dimly light hallway.

The third door was obviously the one she was looking for the bathroom so without hesitation she through the door open, but was startled when she was met with steam and the sight of a half naked Draco Malfoy, a white towel hung limply around his waist as he was shaving his face.

He looked over her way and then back to the mirror and resumed shaving mentally preparing himself foe the screaming that was about to happen, because he had been the cause of her crying the day before and then he had brought her to his house by his fathers request of course but still. But was surprised when all he heard was the door being slammed shut and Hermione scurrying towards the shower and turning it on.

"Look ferret I don't really care about the why part right now ,im in your house im presuming, but I will not be late for work because of it so if you could close your eyes momentarily while I get into the shower, it would be greatly appreciated. But do not think for one second you are getting a get out of jail free card on this one, im simply going to wait until there are more people than just you and me so I don't kill you." With that over with she promptly turned around to face the shower and started to strip Draco of course just stood there, watching her reflection in the mirror as he finished his shaving.

Without another thought Hermione was in the shower, they were both adults here, and they had obviously seen a member of the opposite sex naked before, if he's seen one girls ass he's seen em' all. After washing her hair and body she was looking around for a razor but then of course remembered duh she wasn't in her shower at home, so she was going to have to ask the ferret for one. "Malfoy, do you have any extra razors? Preferably female" Hermione risked it, what was the worst he could say anyways?

"I have an extra razor but it isn't a female razor Granger, I don't shave my legs" he said back sarcastically, but none the less grabbing his extra razor and walking towards the shower.

"How are you going to get it im not coming in and I can't toss it over, it's too high" Draco said like he was talking to a toddler.

She opened the door a crack and stuck her hand out, "don't be such and idiot ferret". He placed it in her hand and she resumed her work of getting ready in the shower and he walked back into his room and got dressed. About ten minutes later he heard his name, well his last name being called from the bathroom.

"What this time Granger? Do you need me to run to the store to get you a special shampoo" He called adding a hint of malice and a ton of sarcasm to his voice.

"No Malfoy but I will require clothes, as much as im sure you'd love for me to walk around naked all day at work I don't think your father would approve." She spat back just as sarcastically.

He was stuck this time, he actually didn't have a sarcastic retort ready and poised on the tip of his tongue. What exactly was he suppose to give her for clothes? He suddenly remembered that his mother had left all her old clothes in her guest room at his manor, so he told Granger he had an idea and left the room.

He walked down the hallway and into his mother and fathers guest room, hauled open the first drawer of the dresser and then stepped back screaming something about his eyes burning and him being scared for life. For the entire first drawer was filled to the brim with quite an array of scandalous lingerie, oh for the love if god, he didn't mind thinking about girls wearing all that linen and lace but what man who was in his right mind would want to find out his mother wore it? He reluctantly grabbed a black lacy bra and panty set that looked about Hermione's size and was relieved to see the tags still attached meaning it hadn't been worn before.

The next drawer contained shirts, he grabbed the first emerald green silk blouse he saw, after all how many people could say that the Gryffindor princess had been seen wearing Slytherin colors? The neck was way to low for his mother in his mind but Hermione could probably pull it off, it also had the tag still firmly attached. Next he grabbed a pair of fitted black pants and a pair of black stilettos, all still new and unsoiled.

He jetted back to the bathroom to find Hermione wrapped in his white towel and standing by the mirror doing her hair with magic. He set the clothes down on the counter spun and walked out of the room without another word, firmly closing the door behind him.

Hermione figured that she could take her time now, if she was going to be late why not take her time. She finished her hair first she had decided to go for the strait look with Cleopatra bangs today, she also added a few auburn streaks while she was at it, they of course would fade by tonight and her bags she could always re-grow with a simple spell. Makeup was covered with a simple spell that applied mascara and eyeliner, she then slipped on the clothes that were all designer, that didn't really come as a shock to her thought.

Even though she wasn't a big fan of the color green she had to admit that it looked fantastic on her and the pants seemed to cling to her hips in all the right places. Overall the outfit looked stunning on her, she had a few comments about the lingerie but they were overlooked as soon as she slipped into a pair of the latest magical Prada shoes, the no trip variety.

She didn't really know which room to go into the room she had slept in or the ferret's room, after debating with herself for a few minutes she walked into the enemy territory. He looked up from the bureau he had in his room and did a once over of Hermione, noting to himself that he had been right about her being able to pull off the neckline before standing and leaving the rook keen on fetching breakfast then heading to work hopefully being able to prolong Hermione's explosion. He knew she would follow, and as he predicted she did and soon they sat at his dining room table over a plate of breakfast each and a cup of coffee, courtesy of his house elves.

Hermione was trying to control her anger that had just seamed to come rushing back like a speeding bullet, wanting there to be at least one witness to their fight, but there was a house elf flanking his right side so she supposed it would have to do as her witness, because she was about to unleash the storm.

"Malfoy?" she questioned. When she was met with no reply or even a nod of the head she repeated herself two more time before anger overtook her.

"DRACO FRIGGING I DON'T KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING MIDDLE NAME MALFOY, I AM TALKING TO YOU!" you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears, had this been a cartoon her face would be huge read and a vain would be threatening to pop.

At this he looked up, he was afraid that it couldn't be avoided, oh but he was sure he was in for a hell of a talking.


	9. YOU FOUL EVIL LOATHSOME LITTLE COCKROACH

A/N: ba ba ba na baaaaa the long await chapter with hermione's explosion!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Slytherin_Smartass~

"Who in hell do you think you are? MERLIN?" the tone she had in her voice along with the look she was giving him told him to zip it and to not reply until she told him to.

"Well?" she questioned, absolutely livid. He nodded a no, afraid that if he had voiced it his voice would show how truly afraid he was of her at this very moment.

"Well then what the hell I look like a FREAKING HOUSE ELF TO YOU!? Do you think that it's my job to run to AUSTRALIA to pick you up a FUCKING BOTTLE OF HAIR GEL!" at this point Hermione was flat out screeching, and Draco was trying to squish himself into his chair in a desperate attempt to disappear. He once again nodded his no and closed his eyes when she looked at him for a response.

"DRACO MALFOY HOW OLD ARE YOU TWO!? CLOSING YOUR EYES AND SQUISHING INTO THE CHAIR WILL NOT MAKE ME GO AWAY NEITHER WILL IT MAKE YOU DISAPEAR! STRAP ON A PAIR AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL MAN WOULD! ARE YOU AFRAID OF A 5'4" WITCH THAT WEIGHS 105 POUNDS!? REALLY AM I THAT SCARY?" at first he nodded a yes but then when her lips twitched into a growling shape he quickly changed his answer to another no.

But the witch that had been so terrifying just a moment before was already starting to let her guard down, probably because of the scared expression his face held. Without further notice she fell to the floor and was reduced to nothing more than a crumpled mess, which was starting to sob.

Draco was about to get up to see if she was ok, when she turned to face him. Teary eyed she asked "Malfoy why Australia? Couldn't you have picked America or Canada or Iceland? Did it have to be the one place I resent the most, the one place I let the lives of those who I loved the most slip from my grasp." And then promptly broke out into another fit of sobs.

"What were you thinking when you decided to sent me there?" she looked up for an answer, but as he was about to try to explain her anger seemed to surge back and she was on her feet yelling.

"No let me think about this for a second, of course typical Malfoy, YOU WERNT THINKING!!!" she seamed to yell out every thought that came to her mind. He was able to zone her out for a moment before she started screeching at the top of her lungs.

"Y- You Foul loathsome despicable repugnant nasty vile odious obnoxious spiteful malicious vicious cruel malevolent wicked horrid nauseating ghastly little cockroach" at some point before this he had stood up and she had approached him, and with every adjective she hammered her little fist against his chest, obviously not even being able to hurt him.

He as a male did the only thing he could think of he wrapped his arms around her, at first he felt her stiffen and he thought that maybe he had made the wrong move and that he had just fuelled her anger. But she soon melted into his embrace sobbing lightly in to his chest, taking this as his chance to explain to her what had happened.

"I didn't know, I swear on it granger. No one knows about your parents, had I known I wouldn't have done that even a foul horrid nauseating ghastly little cockroach wouldn't do that to a person knowingly." He had said the adjectives that he could remember her using in an attempt to humour her.

"Promise?" came a small weak voice.

"Promise" he established.

"And?" she pushed.

"I will not treat you like a house elf; I will pick up my own gel." He finalized.

But no, that was not enough for her, he knew what she wanted to hear, but he would no degrade himself low enough to say it. But if she kept giving him those teary puppy dog eyes he might just let it slip "And?" she asked a little more forcefully this time.

"Im sorry Granger and I will attempt to be civil towards you, happy now?" he asked quite mad at himself for sinking low enough to apologize, but come on you could drown in her big brown eyes, what man can resist the eyes and the pout.

"Nope, my name is Hermione and you will not try to be civil, YOU WILL BE CIVIL" she said the last bit more forcefully. He simply nodded and then glanced towards a clock on the wall noting that they were already five hours late and there was no point in going in five hours late now was there? He decided that the company could live without them for a day.

"Ok as my way to apologize Granger, im going to take you out to supper, so go run along and get all dolled up god knows your gonna need some time" he said as his signature smirk clawed its way onto his face.

"Im only going to tell you once more its Hermione, and pick me up at 6" she said as she stepped into the fireplace and dropped the floo powder.

He didn't know that she was planning on getting at him for that last comment insinuating that she was ugly.

She stepped into the shower, washed quickly since she had showered that morning, stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body and made her way into her closet. She riffled through her dresses and finally came across the perfect one. It was a black dress with a large v neck, dipping far too low yet still somehow not looking trashy, it was silk and hit the floor. There was a slit that raised to mid thigh on the left side and the bust was cinched with a row of silver beading, that was also visible in other places accentuating the dress.

With this as her choice she made her way over to her cosmetic vanity to do her hair and makeup, for her hair she simply cast a drying charm and popped it up into rollers that would in turn make her hair wispy and hang in loose curls. The makeup was a little more complex then what she would wear day to day. She did a Smokey eye affect with a pinkie red lipstick.

She slipped into the dress, slipped the rollers out of her hair, stepped into a pair of black stilettos and finished off the look with a silver clutch.

Look out Draco Malfoy, were the last thoughts that went through her had as she walked to answer the door that had just been knocked upon a few moments prior.


	10. The date

A/N: Have I completely ruined this story?? Is it one of those cheesy tarty stories? Please review and if you think I screwed it up where is it that it started going downhill because I may just rewrite parts of it if you guys could tell me what I did wrong. Thanks ~Slytherin_Smartass69~

She opened the door but was surprised at the sight before her, she had of course expected Draco, but there standing in her hallway was Blaise Zambini. She stood in the door fro a moment before she cocked her head to the side in confusion, regardless she stepped aside and motioned for him to enter.

"Hello how are you Blaise? And better yet what brings you hear?" she inquired.

"Im fine thank you, and I'm hear because Draco sent me he said he was sorry that he couldn't make it tonight and that something came up at Malfoy enterprises, but he did switch the reservations into your name and said that if you agreed I could simply fill in for him" Blaise finished with a dazzling smile gracing his features.

"Oh of course just let me change my shoes I don't think they match this dress very well" Hermione said as her excuse line, and padded of to her bedroom.

Had there really been an emergency or did Malfoy really just hate her that much? She didn't know at this point but her anger was channelled again, and she could guarantee that it was gonna suck to be Malfoy.

Unbeknownst to her Draco Malfoy sat home at his desk reading an owl he had just received from Hermione saying to pick her up an hour later because some business had come up and she would still be able to attend but she would need more time.

Draco of course found nothing suspicious about this because come on he was Draco Malfoy what female would turn down a date with him, it wouldn't surprise him if she just needed the extra hour to make herself look good enough to be deemed presentable. And he really didn't mind waiting it was just an extra hour.

Neither of the two really could have predicted that Blaise had set up the whole thing. He had sent the owl to Draco and then of course gone to hermione's apartment and fooled her which had been surprisingly easily for her being the supposed brightest witch of the decade.

Earlier that day Blaise had gone over to Draco's just to drop in and say hi to his best mate. He had been surprised to know that Draco had already secured a date with the witch Blaise was hung upon. Even thought both men had only met her a few times outside of school there was just something about her that drew them both in.

Blaise had been furious when he had discovered this, so as he was taking to Draco he was able to get the restaurant name that he was planning on taking her too, that would definitely come in handy while he was planning. So as he left the Malfoy manor, he sent off two owls, one to the restaurant requesting that the Malfoy reservation be switched to the name Granger. The second was sent to Draco to ensure he was too late.

After all, All Is Fair In Love And War……… Right?

Hermione emerged from her room in a pair of heels that were slightly different, a bit shorter as to ensure her comfort a bit more.

Blaise offered his arm, which she took and he apparated them to a high class restaurant in Diagon alley. It had just opened and was widely know for how delicious the food was but also for how pricey it was.

The pair walked up to the podium where a snobby man stood, taking coats and showing people to their tables. Blaise announced that the reservation was under Granger, and the little man directed them to a small table in a secluded corner of the restaurant with a candle resting in the middle. "Wow Draco really had planned something" Blaise thought with an evil smirk gracing his face, "well too bad he's gonna be late for his own date".

Blaise pulled out hermione's chair and sat down himself across from her. The waiter came over and the pair ordered a bottle of wine and their meals, Hermione chose a lasagne and Blaise fettuccine Alfredo.

Draco arrived at hermione's apartment like she had asked an hour later, and knocked upon her door. He waited for a minute and when there was no answer he knocked again but was still met with only silence. He stood in the hallway looking like an idiot for around ten minutes before he decided to simply alohamora her door and go to see if she had fallen asleep of something.

He entered the apartment and was met with the sight of no Hermione, he finally came to the conclusion that she hadn't wanted to go out to supper with him so she had left her apartment. Regardless he decided he was going to go to the restaurant and drink himself silly at the bar.

He apparated and walked up to the snobby little man and stated that his name was Draco Malfoy and that he had reservations. The man looked up and told Draco calmly that the reservation had been switched to granger and that the party was already present and enjoying there meal.

With this information he barged into the restaurant and made his way to the back table that he knew he had reserved for himself and Granger. And what he saw made his blood boil. There sat his date, Hermione with a smiling and laughing Blaise Zambini.

As he was about to approach he saw the waiter come out of the kitchen with their food, and a plan formed in his head. He approached the waiter and convinced him to pass Draco the food and that he would bring it to the couple. So with the food in hand Draco walked over to their table, "enjoying the evening?" he asked with a voice of ice.


End file.
